Operador
El operador es el Tenno representado por el jugador, un humano joven cuyos poderes son la fuente de las habilidades de los Warframe. Los operadores controlan los Warframes a través de un proceso conocido como transferencia, el cual usa un dispositivo conocido como enlace somático para transferir la conciencia y poderes del operador dentro de sus Warframes los cuales controlan como un sustituto. Como mecánica del juego, el jugador toma el control de su operador al finalizar la aventura de el segundo sueño, cuya importancia se basa en mejorar su habilidad de las cinco gran escuelas Tenno mediente el sistema de enfoque. Se pueden acceder a las funciones relacionadas con el Operador dentro de nuestro orbitador en la zona inferior de del mismo, dentro de la sala del enlace somático, o accediendo a la opcion de Operador en menú de opciones. Además, el Operator gana habilidades adicionales al finalizar la aventura de la guerra interna. Enfoque 250px|thumb|El menú de enfoque. Enfoque se refiere a las habilidades especiales desbloqueadas después de la aventura de el segundo sueño girando en torno a desbloquear los verdaderos poderes de los Tenno guiados por los principios de las cinco grandes escuelas. En el menú es donde los jugadores pueden acceder a las opciones relacionadas con el sistema de enfoque. Combate 250px|thumb|Un operador que usa el rayo de energía de vacío contra los Grineer. El segundo sueño: Transcendencia Al completar la aventura de el segundo sueño, a los jugadores se les otorgará un indicador de enfoque que se cargará lentamente durante tres minutos completos (180 segundos), después de lo cual si se usa la capacidad de trascendencia (por defecto: ). Esto deshabilita temporalmente su Warframe para convocar al operador en forma espectral durante 10 segundos, disparando un poderoso rayo del vacío y activando cualquier habilidad pasiva del Warframe relacionado con el árbol de enfoque. Mientras trascendencia está activada, tanto el operador como el Warframe son invulnerables al daño de todas las fuentes. Una vez que la trascendencia finaliza, el operador desaparece y el control regresa al Warframe. La guerra interna: Transferencia Al completar la aventura de la guerra interna reemplazará la trascendencia con transferencia física, permitiendo a los jugadores jugar como el Operador ellos mismos durante las misiones, completar con su propio conjunto de maniobras, aunque limitadas a correr, saltar y deslizarse - y acciones sin restricciones previas impuestas sobre ellos. A diferencia de la trascendencia, la transferencia no tiene carga, y las habilidades pasivas de enfoque desacopladas y las primarias se activarán instantáneamente desde el inicio de una misión. Mientras la transferencia está activa, el Warframe se vuelve invulnerable al daño de todas las fuentes; sin embargo, si el Warframe está utilizando actualmente una habilidad canalizada, recibirá 10% de daño de todas las fuentes. El uso de transferencia mientras se está fuera del Warframe no solo despedirá al Operador sino que también teletransportará el Warframe al último lugar del Operador. Los operadores tienen una salud base de 100. Si el operador pierde toda su salud durante una pelea o si la salud de su Warframe se reduce a 30 o menos, se los devolverá con fuerza a la última ubicación de su Warframe sin que se teletransporten. El Warframe también está infligido con un bufo llamado transferencia estática, que agota todos sus escudos mientras toma el 10% de su salud actual como daño. Este perjuicio tiene una duración de 45 segundos y la estática adicional no actualizará el temporizador, solo se apilará encima de él, hasta 4 veces. Los operadores tienen una energía base de 100 (con una velocidad de regeneración cada vez más rápida que se recarga completamente en 6 segundos), que es independiente del Warframe, consumido por las habilidades del operador e indicado por el indicador de enfoque. También se puede reponer con orbes de energía o con ciertos poderes Warframe que restauran energía. Debido a que todas sus habilidades causan daño de , son efectivas contra todos los enemigos conscientes ya que anulan cualquier resistencia al daño creada por las criaturas. Los poderes disponibles del operador son los siguientes: *'Rayo del vacío' Comando: Fuego primario (predeterminado ) La potencia predeterminada del operador, rayo del vacío es un rayo de energía continuo disparado desde su mano derecha que se extiende hasta 20 metros, que causa aproximadamente 2,000 de daño de por segundo (aproximadamente 650 daño por click) al objetivo con un radio de'1' metro desde su punto de impacto, con un multiplicador de 1.5x de impacto crítico. A pesar de su sonido, el rayo del vacío se considera silencioso y no alertará a los enemigos, sin embargo, con el modo vacío se desactivará mientras se dispara. *'Explosión del vacío' Coste: '''20' de energía'' Comando: Cuerpo a cuerpo rápido (por defecto ) La explosión del vacío es un área de ataque en forma de cono, cuyo efecto derriba a todos los objetivos en un radio de 4''' metros y causa daño de , el daño disminuye con el alcance. La explosión del vacío también puede desarmar a un guardián Kuva de su Kesheg. *Desplazamiento del vacío' ''Coste: '''25' de energía'' Comando: Salto bala, es decir, saltar (predeterminado ) mientras está en modo del vacío (por defecto ) Desplazamiento del vacío es un movimiento potente de desplazamiento que lanza el operador hacia la dirección en la que apunta a 12 metros, dañará y derribará cualquier objetivo en su rango de alcance. Cada enemigo impactado con desplazamiento del vacío restaurará la energía del vacío 10 puntos para el operador. Puede usarse para eludir las barreras láser de los Corpus o las barras de sensores de los Grineer. Desplazamiento del vacío también puede desarmar a un guardián Kuva de su Kesheg. *'Modo del vacío' Coste: '''5' energía/ segundo'' Comando: Agachado (predeterminado ) El modo vacío convierte al operador en incorpóreo y, por lo tanto, invisible a los enemigos y varios sensores (pero no es válido para eludir las barreras láser de los Corpus o las barras de sensores de los Grineer), al tiempo que los protege de cualquier daño recibido, incluido el daño por caídas y efectos de estado. Los Raquis, los AMPs y los arcanos After completing La Vigilia de Saya and The War Within, initiating into a sindicatos called Los Raquis - located at the northeast most part of Cetus, through a stone door that will only open upon Transference - will grant the Operator various permanent upgrades. The representante de los Raquis will provide the Operator their first Amp, Mote, a specialized weapon to enhance their Void Beam while also creating a separate "ammo" gauge for them, allowing them to execute this ability without exhausting their other powers. It can be improved even further by gilding it and enhancing it with arcanos virtuosos, both of which are provided by The Quills. Further Amps can also be constructed later by assembling different parts from the same syndicate. The Operator's base health of 100 is also increased to 250 upon initiation, and other attributes such as armor or sprint can be enhanced with arcanos del mago which can be acquired from The Quills as well. Additionally, the Operator will also able to perform a slide maneuver to help them dodge incoming attacks (default: while running), although they cannot slide while in Void Mode. Umbra During the penultimate of El sacrificio, the Excalibur Umbra Warframe is rewarded. Unlike other Warframes, Umbra possesses sentience, allowing it to fight on its own in a similar manner to a espectros when not piloted by the Operator. However, Umbra can be damaged, and will stop moving altogether if it loses all its health. Personalización Creación de personaje 250px|thumb|El menú de personalización del operador. Players can customize the appearance of their Operator under the Customize Tenno button accessible at the bottom right of the Focus Menu screen, or through Customize Tenno under the Operator option under Settings. There is no option to change the Operator's gender, but a male or female voice and body shape can be selected independently from each other through the "Face" and "Voice" options. The following options are available for customization in the Customization menu: *'HEAD options:' **'Face' - Customize the Tenno's head and face shape. It also switches the Operator's general body shape to male or female depending on selected type of face. **'Face 2' - Choose an optional secondary head and face appearance for the Tenno. This second face is restricted to the gender selected in the first Face option. This option can be left blank if desired. **'Face Blend' - This slider is used to determine how much of the chosen Face 1 and Face 2 appearances are visible, with the left side showing more of Face 1, and the right side showing more of Face 2. Face blending allows the player to create a completely different face from the default templates by combining two preexisting ones. Due to restrictions it is not possible to blend male and female faces. **'Skin Color' - Change the Tenno's skin color. This option uses its own unique color palette instead of the player's standard palettes. **'Lip Color' - Change the Tenno's lip color, as well as the corners of the eyes. **'Accent Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's accents, visible as a color shade beneath and around the eyes. *'HAIR STYLE options:' **'Hair Style' - Change the Tenno's hair style. If not used, the Tenno will revert to the default buzzcut hairstyle, and the option will read No Hair Style Selected. **'Hair Color' - Change the Tenno's hair color. This option will also change the color of the Tenno's eyebrows and eyelashes. **'Hair Highlight' - Change the secondary color of the Tenno's hair. **'Hair Part' - Modify the appearance of the Tenno's hair style, oriented either to the left or the right. *'MARKINGS options:' **'Markings' - Add visible Somatic Link implants to the Tenno's face, with different implant appearance styles available. If not used, the option will read No Marking Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the markings' primary color. **'Secondary Color '- Change the markings' secondary color. **'Metallic Color' - Change the color of the metallic parts of the markings. *'EYES options:' **'Inner Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's inner part of iris. **'Outer Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's outer part of iris. The chosen color also affect the slim ring between the inner and outer eye colors, which may not blend perfectly with saturated colors. **'Eye Glow' - Change the color of the Tenno's eye glow, referring to the light coming from their eyes. *'VOICE options:' **'Voice' - Choose the Tenno's style of voice. There are currently 4 different options available: the Owl and Heron options are male voices, while the Falcon and Raven options are female voices. Clicking on the chosen voice option will play a sound preview of the chosen voice. *'ACCESSORIES options:' **'Facial Accessories' - Add ornamental accessories to the Tenno's face. If not used, the option will read No Accessories Selected. **'Ear Accessories' - Add ornamental accessories to the Tenno's ears. If not used, the option will read No Accessories Selected. **'Eye Accessories' - Add ornamental accessories to the Tenno's eyes. If not used, the option will read No Accessories Selected. **'Primary Color '- Change the accessory's primary color. **'Secondary Color' - Change the accessory's secondary color. *'TRANSFERENCE SUIT options:' These options mainly affect the oversuit models and colors, as well as some colors of the undersuit. Options that are left blank will expose the basic undersuit. By default, the Operator wears the '''Zariman' Transference suit over the base undersuit'' **'Hood' - Add headgear to the Tenno's bodysuit. This will appear draped over the Tenno's shoulders and chest. If not used, the option will read No Hood Selected. **'Hood Opened' - This option determines whether the Operator's hood is opened, or closed to cover the entire head. The Operator's hood is opened by default, and clicking on the slider to turn it on closes the hood. **'Lining Color' - Change the color of the Transference suit's linings, mainly covering the inside of the player's hood. **'Body Suit' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's torso and lower body. If not used, the option will read No Body Suit Selected. **'Sleeves' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's arm sleeves. If not used, the option will read No Sleeves Selected. **'Waistband' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's waistband. If not used, the option will read No Waistband Selected. **'Leggings' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's legs. If not used, the option will read No Leggings Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's primary color, as well as the color of the undersuit's arms and legs parts. **'Secondary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's secondary color. **'Tertiary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's accent color, as well as color of the undersuit's fingernails. **'Suit Energy' - Change the Transference Suit's energy color, which also affects the color of the Operator's enfoque and Void abilities, and the Operator's worn sigilo if any is equipped. *'SIGIL options:' **'Sigil '- Equips a selected sigilo. **'Rotation '- Change the rotation of the Sigil. **'Width '- Change the width of the Sigil. **'Height' - Change the height of the Sigil. **'X Offset '- Move the Sigil left to right to change the position to the designated location. **'Y Offset' - Move the Sigil up and down to change the position to the designated location. **'Default Properties' - Resets the Sigil's appearance to its default state. **'Primary Color '- Change the Sigil's primary color. *'Animation Set:' This option allows the Operator to change between different standing poses and idle animations. The five animations available correspond to each of the five Tenno enfoque schools, and each one is made available if the player has unlocked the corresponding school. *'AMP options:' This option is only unlocked upon visiting Los Raquis for the first time on Cetus. **'Equip Amp' - Select the Amp the Operator can equip. The following features are only available on Gilded Amps: **'Focus Lens' - This option allows players to install a lentes de enfoque on the Amp. **'Primary Color' - Change the Amp's primary color. **'Secondary Color' - Change the Amp's secondary color. **'Tertiary Color' - Change the Amp's tertiary color. **'Accents' - Change the Amps's accent color. **'Energy Color' - Change the Amp's energy color. Cosméticos The Operator can be customized with various cosmetic appearance options under the Transference Suit section. The headgear and torso options on these cosmetic items, including the default Zariman suit, can be improved with arcanos del mago that grant enhancements to Operator survivability. Trajes de transferencia OperatorSuitBBundle.png|Traje Koppra Disponible como parte del paquete del traje del operador (190 ) OperatorSuitCBundle.png|Traje Varida Disponible como parte del paquete del traje del operador (190 ) OperatorSuitDBundle.png|Traje Manduka (80 ) SaitaPrimeSuit.png|Traje Saita Prime Disponible desde el Acceso Prime de Valkyr Prime. OperatorPrimeArmourFull.png|Traje Commodore Prime Disponible desde el Acceso Prime de Zephyr Prime. Armaduras Despite their name, these Operator Armors are purely cosmetic. All of them can be bought through bundles on the mercado for 90 each. The Ceno and Vahd armors can also be built from component blueprints sold by Los Raquis. MonkArmourBundle.png|Armadura Ceno ({90 ) SeerArmourBundle.png|Armadura Vahd (90 ) MageArmourBundle.png|Armadura Zauba (90 ) Máscaras Nakak in Cetus sells masks that the Operator can equip as headgear. Her wares and their prices cycle daily, but it is possible to find her selling masks resembling Excalibur, Mag, Volt, and Trinity, as well as a generic Grineer mask. OstronMaskExcalibur.png|Máscara de Excalibur OstronMaskMag.png|Máscara de Mag OstronMaskVolt.png|Máscara de Volt OstronMaskTrinity.png|Máscara de Trinity OstronMaskGrineer.png|Máscara de Grineer Cálculo de salud Operator Health can be increased with Vigor del mago and with Vazarin Enfoque school's Enduring Tides. The formula to calculate operator health is: \text{HP} = (\text{Base HP} + \text{Magus Vigor}) \times (1 + \text{Enduring Tides bonus}) Example: With a maxed Vigor del mago, if combined with the Vazarin Enfoque school's rank 3 or rank 4 Enduring Tides ability +150% bonus we get: \text{HP} = (250 + 200) \times (1 + 1.5) = 1125 Notas *Mods of any kind equipped on a Warframe or its weapons do not affect the Operator in any way. *Operators can use certain equipamiento items, which does not share a cooldown with a Warframe. *Any active Warframe abilities will persist while in Operator form. *Players can switch to their Operators while inside the orbitador and interact with all segments inside. *Operators are capable of pirateo, opening lockers, reviving allies, picking up items and mods on the ground, and picking up and carrying solid pickups like Defensa móvil and células de energía, which will be dropped upon switching. **They can also pick up Health and Energy pickups, which will restore the Operator's health and Void energy respectively, but they cannot pick up Afinidad pickups. **If Void Mode is activated before pirateo, opening lockers, reviving allies has begun, the Operator will remain in Void Mode for its duration, unless they run out of energy to maintain it. This allows for the Operator to rescue would-be doomed allies in otherwise lethal situations, or hack things that would be too dangerous to hack in their Warframe. *Operators can gain energy from the Arboretum room in the Luna Orokin tileset. *The Operator's health does not recover by going in and out of Transference, they retain whatever amount of Health they had before returning to their Warframe. Operators can be healed by various sources, including their own Focus passives, orbes de salud or allied Warframe powers (this is not the case for Warrior Mode however.) *The effects of Volt Escudo Eléctrico apply to Void Beam. *The Operator cannot be summoned in a Repetidor, but can be summoned in a Dojo or in Cetus. **Operators also cannot be summoned in the Cónclave. *Operators can use the majority of Emotes, although the four acrobatic Nartas cannot be used. **Operator can use Handshake-emote to interact with another operator, but not with a warframe. The area in which the emote will 'lock on' to another operator is also far smaller than it is with two warframes. *Compañeros and Operativo de sindicato will not follow the Operator, and will instead stay behind with the Warframe. They will still remain active however, and will stand their ground and use abilities. **However, espectros, rescate Targets and Operatives, and Señuelo Eidolon that have been deployed and hacked by the Operator will follow them. *Sindicatos sigils equipped on the Operator will not earn reputación from the associated syndicate; the sigil is purely aesthetic. *Operators are able to bypass Corpus barreras láser and barreras de sensores using Void Dash, allowing them to stealth through espionaje vaults. *The Operator has their own contador de bonificaciones de afinidad por sigilo, which is independent of the Warframe's own Stealth Affinity counter. This counter is maintained and will continue to count down even when the Operator returns to the Warframe. *Operator's fall damage deals damage. *Replaying El segundo sueño quest will disable the player's ability to perform Transference when playing any mission in the quest. Players will be given access to Transcendence during the quest however. *While in Operator mode, centinelas and compañeros will continue to attack enemies and take damage. **Sentinels hover above the Warframe instead of following the Operator, making them vulnerable to damage. Consejos *The Operator can be used as a complementary sigilo kit for Warframes without stealth capabilities, as Void Mode allows them to remain undetected from enemy vision, barrera láser, barrera de sensores and other security apparatuses. **Additionally, all of the Operator's Void powers are silent, making them ideal for performing stealthy actions. **Note that your Warframe will still draw nivel de amenaza if seen. **However, passing through Grineer and Corpus energy defenses like Sensor Bars and Laser Barriers in Spy Data Vaults will still activate the Vault's alarms. *Under Void Mode, it is possible to captura a target, pirateando a console, and revivir an ally, while remaining invulnerable from all sources of damage including auras and efectos de estado. *The Operator experiences reduced gravity while Void Mode is active and can be used to negate any fall damage they experience. *'Void Beam' can destroy Magnetic anomalies in sabotaje de reactor missions, though destroying it will emit damage in a large radius, potentially dealing damage to the Operator. *'Void Dash' can be chained in quick succession allowing the Operator to traverse a significant vertical distance. *With Mind Sprint upgrade from Naramon focus school and Void Flow upgrade from Zenurik focus school, the Operator can Void Dash 6 times in a row, traveling a significant distance with each dash. This makes the Operator a powerful mobility tool for traversing large open spaces. *The Operator counts as a separate entity from the Warframe for the purposes of mechanics like pressure plates. This can be used for various situations requiring a player to hold two different locations at once, such as the Prueba de colaboración on the Luna Orokin. **While the Operator can capture interceptación points, their inactive Warframe will not. *The damage resistance gained by a Warframe during Transference can be used to survive damage that would otherwise be fatal, such as Toxin status effects. *'Void Blast '''can be used to temporarily incapacitate shielded enemies such as lancero Protector or knock enemies off Ramparts from the front, with the range in which you can do so increased by Unairu's Basilisk Gaze. *The Operator's Shwaak Prisma Amp part can be used to quickly dispel Arctic Eximus Unit Ice Bubbles, enemy shields, or even Tripulante Anulador weak spots if you can aim it well thanks to the Shwaak's high innate damage. *The Operator's brief second period of invulnerability can be used to body block otherwise fatal Bombardero rocket damage if timed correctly. Curiosidades *In Digital Extremes script of La guerra interna, they refer their own Operator used for story purposes as '''Mara'. *The term Operator was first used by Ordis to refer to the Tenno during the events of the La presa de Vor aventura, which was first introduced in . *The Transference ability appears to extend beyond controlling Warframes, as during The War Within it is once used to possess an Orokin creature known as the Ravenous Maw. *Before , the Operator was capable of using remate en el suelo on downed enemies with their fists by using Quick Melee (default ) while standing over and aiming at the target. This action requires significant amounts of Void energy to perform however, otherwise the Operator will simply use Void Blast instead. Erróres *Removing parts of the Zariman Suit may sometimes not update correctly after changing color options on the Operator. *A bug may happen on laboratorio submarino Grineer escenarios where the Warframe will float in the air. *In some situations, switching between the Operator and the Warframe may be erratic position-wise, including recalling older position and glitching the player out of the map. This occurs most often when attempting to switch forms while inside an extraction zone or falling into out-of-bounds pits. *There is a rendering bug in the Orbiter that that allows players to see inside the Warframe when walking through it as the Operator. *Placing a Warframe within the interaction proximity of consoles interferes with using them by the Operator (the action prompt may not show up at some positions) until the Warframe is relocated. *Switching to Operator and back or using void dash counts towards the "Exercising Power" recompensas por desafío (Use your first ability 5 times). *In a high-latency match, it is possible to switch to the Operator just before their Warframe is downed, effectively allowing the player to revive their own Warframe. *If a player experiences an out-of-bounds glitch with their Warframe while in Operator form during a mission and is killed afterwards, the player will be stuck in Operator form after reviving. In this state, the Operator cannot be killed despite retaining the ability to receive incoming damage. *While Void Beam will activate the effect counters of conditional Rifle mods like Mira de argón when their conditions are met, the mod's effects will not actually apply to the Void Beam, conferring no benefit. *When switching to the operator in El precepto de Jordas after killing the Juggernaut Behemoth and before the cutscene, the player will be sucked into space without their Warframe. The player will not be able to move until they switch back to their Warframe, and will then be stuck inside the infested corpus ship for the remainder of the mission. *When in void mode, the physical hitbox of the Cryopod does not apply, making it possible to walk through. When walking in and leaving the void mode, the Operator is stuck inside the Cryopod. Entering the void mode again makes it possible to walk out again. Media 29388923_2027040457566478_1189359221167095808_o.jpg|Traje Commodore Prime Ver también *Amp *Enfoque *Tenno Historial de actualizaciones Changes: *The Operator screen now displays a new opening UI! Switch between Equipment, Focus, and Appearance. *Operators now emit pain grunts when experiencing fall damage. Fixes: *Fixed not being able to roll as the Operator which resulted in a progression stopper in The War Within quest. *Fixed transferring to Operator while sprinting causing inability to toggle sprinting off as Operator. *Fixed holding down the aim button not being carried over to the Operator after Transference. *Fixed Vazarin’s Mending Soul (at max rank) applying more instant revives after Transferring in and out of Operator mode. *Fixed Transferring to Operator over a teleport volume in the Plains causing a black screen while the Warframe teleports back to solid ground. *Fixed Operator performing a Lunaro shoulder dash animation when attempting to roll while in Void mode. *Fixed Sentinels with the Shield Charger Mod playing “charge” effect on Operators. *Fixed an issue where Operator customization UI could overlap with chat when scrolling. *Fixed Chroma’s Spectral Scream breaking if you run out of Energy while in Operator. *Fixed the screen shake remaining when you Transference to Operator. *Operators (if Transference has been used at least once) now receive Affinity for each Synovia of the Teralyst/Gantulyst/Hydrolyst destroyed. Our intentions here are to help with leveling up Operator Amps. *Fixed Operators having distorted facial textures when interacting with a Pet. *Fixed Operators not being able to instantly Void Dash via crouch+jump in some cases, particularly when using a controller and trying to do crouch+jump simultaneously because crouch normally needs to be held on controllers to enter Void Mode. Crouch still needs to be tapped to roll and held to Void Mode, but you can now crouch+jump together to instantly Void Dash instead of having to wait for crouch to work. *Added increased customization settings for the Operator! Expanded the Accessories categories for the Operator (I.E Facial Accessory, Ear Accessory, Eye Accessory, etc). *Improved the functionality for hiding certain Operator Accessories (I.E Operator hair does not need to be hidden when an Ostron Mask is equipped). *Fixed not being able to use your Operator Void Beam if you selected ‘NONE’ as your Amp. This also fixes a progression stopping issue in the Chains of Harrow quest where you couldn’t damage enemies/chains. *Tweaked the appearance of the Operator’s Void Mode to differentiate it from Loki’s Invisibility. This also applies to Unairu’s Void Shadow so you can identify that the cloak is from the Operator. *Fixed not being able to use gear item hotkeys as your Operator. *Void Beam damage got increased from 40 to ~750. *Void Dash now restores 10 energy per enemy hit. *More improvements to the Operator’s Void Dash aiming. *Improved Operator Void Dash aiming and collision on Kuva Clouds to be more forgiving. *Fixed not being affected by Armor deterioration in Infested Salvage/Jordas Verdict when transferring from Operator to Warframe or when playing as the Client. *Fixed a script crash if you go near the Operator on your Landing Craft with the Helminth Cyst. *Fixed being able to infinitely stack Mod, Arcane, Reactant and Endless Fissure Relic-cracking buffs when switching between Operator Transference at the right time. *Fixed Warframes sometimes having their posture changed via Transference. *Fixed being unable to switch back to your Warframe if killed during Transference. *Fixed Operator power script error *Added Transference Suit Energy Color for your Operator’s Abilities! *Fixed Warframe abilities affecting Operators & switching to operator will no longer deactivate currently active abilities (still WIP with more fixes coming). *Removed the Warframe Energy penalty when dying as Operator while in Transference. *Operators will no longer be affected by Energy Reduction Modifier in Sorties. *Fixed Operator being killed while hacking causing the panel to be permanently blocked and unusable. *Fixed Aura Mods applying to the Operator. *Fixed Energy Leech Eximus units leeching Void Energy from Operators. *Fixed Operators being affected by energy reduction in Sortie missions. *Fixed the Operator not being able to drop a picked up datamass. *Fixed Transference playing the Warframe's default cast sound. *Fixed Operator sounds playing late for Clients. *Fixed Clients that are in Transference while in a mission displaying an additional Zariman default hood. *Fixed Clients not being able to sprint as the Operator. *Fixed picking up Reactant as the Operator not counting towards your current Reactant pile. *Added a Transference Disruption HUD icon for when your Operator dies during Transference. *You can no longer use Transference in Mastery Rank challenges. *You can no longer use Narta Emotes as the Operator. *Operator can no longer pick up stolen Warframe weapons. *Transference has been disabled for the Second Dream quest. *Fixed the Operator not being in the chair if you select to customize the Operator by using the pause menu. This also fixes some cases where the Operator's head would not be recentered. *Fixed stack type HUD buffs not showing the proper values when switching back and forth from Warframe to Operator. *Fixed the Operator not having an item pickup animation. *Fixed extracting as the Operator causing no Affinity to be gained. *Fixed Operator not being able to use Navigation after returning from somewhere. *Fixed Transference not being usable after casting it in succession. *Fixed Transference Static debuff sometimes appearing blue. *Operator Transference mode is now freely accepted inside Nullifier Bubbles. *Fixed being unable to return to your Warframe as the Operator if you timed jumps into lethal areas of the map. *Fixed the Operator becoming invincible after reviving. *Fixed serious spot loads/game hitches with game sessions when using Operator Transference. *Fixed Operators having poor/no zipline animations. *Fixed an issue with visual effects resetting when switching between the Warframe and Operator. *Void Blast range increased from 2m to 4m damage-wise **Damage increased (undocumented). *"Invert Tap/Hold Abilities" option now affects Operator/Focus activation (undocumented). *Switching to Operator mid-combat and related mechanics are introduced. *Introduced. }} de:Operator Category:Tenno Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Actualización 18